


Detective Kokoro and the Cookie Thief

by HakanaiFleeting



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Detective Kokoro, Fluff, Listed Characters Plus One Surprise ;), Phantom Thief Kaoru, Really not too serious, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakanaiFleeting/pseuds/HakanaiFleeting
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and all seems well except for one thing... The cookies Kokoro left out for Santa have gone missing! Will Kokoro and co be able to find the culprit before it's too late?Made for the bandori twitter ebooks Secret Santa 2018! I hope you like this, Eli!





	Detective Kokoro and the Cookie Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! It's Mal here, and for the bandori twitter ebooks secret santa for 2018 I got Eli ( @YukiFujiwaratxt )! So yea, this is dedicated to them. Have a Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays!!!

Kokoro turns around, spinning her cane idly. The blond seems to be garbed in a sort of noir detective garb, reminiscent of that which she had worn upon the cruise ship with the other members of Hello Happy World. Of course, there were several changes to the outfit to better fit the holiday season. The most obvious was her cane. Rather than her usual brown cane that blended well with her outfit, Kokoro holds a rather large red and white candy cane in her arms. She spins it expertly (as though she hadn’t just received it from the suits) with a serious look upon her face.

“Who did it?”

Looking around those before her, Kokoro paces in front of each of the girls. A girl with bright orange hair - normally seen smiling - fidgets with her hands in front of her, showing slight unease. A bright blue haired girl stands beside the orange haired girl, shaking a little bit. She seems to be the most distraught of the bunch, softly letting out what could be described to be “fuee…” Her hand is being gripped by a black haired woman, face seemingly at a form of deadpan. She's the most composed of the group, indifferent to what's occurring around her.

“I know Santa didn't come yet! The presents aren't here yet, and it isn't Christmas itself yet! So who took Santa's cookies and milk!” The blond haired detective speaks, goal in the forefront of her mind. “Was it you, Hagumi? I know you really like cookies! I had some with you when we all were making them!” 

With that statement, Hagumi quickly shakes her head. “H-Hagumi didn't do it! She knows she didn't!!” Hagumi quickly and loudly states… however, Kokoro pays her no mind as she continues down the line. 

“How about Kanon? Sometimes the quietest are the ones who strike fast… and we'd never suspect it either…” Kanon whimpers a bit at the attention. Her hand tightens around Misaki's, and that's when the dark haired girl responds.

“Why not suspect Kaoru-san? She's the only one not here, after all.” Spoken in a rather monotonous manner, Misaki pauses for a moment before continuing. “After all, she was here before the cookies 'disappeared,’ wouldn't it make sense for her to have been the culprit? That'd make any reason I have to be here invalid, and I could just continue on with my holiday…” 

“Hm… Nope! I'm sure Kaoru didn't do it!”

“Why is it that you're able to eliminate Kaoru-san from your suspicion and not Kanon-san, or even Hagumi?”

“Just cause! It's my gut telling me to trust Kaoru! She wouldn't steal anything!”

Misaki fights the urge to plant her hand into her forehead with a groan. Of course Kokoro wouldn't have any better reason. It seems she wasn't the only one thinking such things, and yet… not quite in the same way.

“...What if the phantom thief stole the cookies?” Hagumi suggests briefly. “She did steal Kano-chan-senpai before, right? Maybe she'd steal the cookies!”

With that suggestion, Kokoro theatrically places her hand on her chin in thought. “Hm… that's possible alright…! There's a reason you're my Watson, Hagumi! Great work!” Kokoro jumps up and seemingly breaks her detective character to hug Hagumi, who eagerly responds in kind. 

While the two are distracted, Misaki turns to Kanon. “Are you sure you're alright with dealing with that-” Misaki shoots a pointed look towards ⅔ of the three idiots here, “-for your holiday? Isn't it a bit too chaotic? No one would blame you if it's too much, you know.” Her gaze returns to Kanon, smiling softly at the bluenette.

“I'm sure, Misaki-chan.” Kanon says softly. “Besides, isn't it more fun that way?” 

Before Misaki can reply, the lights in the room flicker off. When the lights return, standing before them is none other than...

“Fufu… it is quite nice to see you all again, little kittens… but I must say the actions for which you claim to be mine were not enacted by me.” Standing by the doorway is Kao-sorry. The Happy Phantom Thief herself. Leaning against the doorway in a suave manner, she gives the other girls a charming smile.

Misaki is not amused. Under her breath, the brunette sarcastically mutters, “Great. Just what we needed, another idiot to complete the set.” 

Not hearing Misaki's murmur, Kokoro points at the phantom thief with her candy cane - sorry, her detective’s tool - and loudly exclaims: “It's the phantom thief! We have to question her about the happenings!” After such, Hagumi and Kokoro rush up to the ‘Happy Phantom Thief’ to question her.

“So Phantom-chan didn't take it? Aww, and I thought I was close, too…” Hagumi says, dropping a little before perking back up. “But Hagumi is glad it wasn't you! She would have been sad if it was…” 

“So if it wasn't you, then... who did take the cookies?” Kanon asks quietly. All heads turn to her, and then resume looking at the ‘Happy Phantom Thief’ for answers. 

“Ahh, how fleeting it is that you ask me that, fair maiden… However, my proof comes from the women dressed in black. It would seem as though they have tracked the proper culprit and are bringing her here soon. They asked me to be a messenger for them so you may be prepared…” The Phantom Thief states calmly. 

“I see… Alright then! So we just have to wait a little bit longer!” 

Not long after Kokoro muttered those words, the suits walked in with a clearly grumpy girl within their arms.

“Moca!” “Moca-chan…?” “Aoba-san?”

“Guess I got caught, huh?” Much to her credit, Moca did not seem to be hiding her guilt; the cookie crumbs still remain upon her person. The suits were able to locate her without any issues. 

“We have located your culprit, Kokoro-sama, just as was needed. Additionally, we have brought replacement cookies for Santa-san's visit.” One of the suits, presumably the leader, states in a rather monotonous manner.

“Thanks, you guys!!!” Kokoro exclaims, triumphant smirk gracing her face. However, she's quick to regain her noir detective persona… “Have any last words to say for yourself, thief?” 

“...It was worth it.” The white haired teen states, resulting in a glare from the suits.

“Shall we rid ourselves of her?” One suit asks in the usual manner, lacking much emotion. 

“No need to do that. Just… bring her back to her friends.” Misaki states with a sigh. Keeping Moca here longer meant it'd take longer for the entire situation. 

As such ends the tale of how one eternally hungry teen was brought to justice for the crime of stealing Santa's cookies. All in a day’s work!


End file.
